Emma Frost
__TOC__ History Early Life Born third of four children into a rich family. The relationships of Emma’s family life have proven to have their hand in shaping her future goals and personality as a young woman. Her father, ever the businessman, was a highly dominant figure with impossibly high standards for his children, and offered little in the way of support and encouragement to his progeny. Growing up, Emma was spared nothing in the way of luxury. She was being groomed at a young age to one day take her place in high society, and for a while, her father's personal heir to the family legacy, once the other kids had proven themselves to be unfit for the responsibility. But all this halted suddenly when she was entering the stages of her teen and adolescent years. Emma Frost was changing and her family dealt with the shock as she was experiencing growing mental trauma, marking her as an outcast, or the pariah of the family. She managed to escape institutionalization at her parent's hands, who sought to send their middle daughter away for proper treatment from 'hearing voices' in her head. Her parents, unable to deal with a girl who heard voices, applied for assistance with their daughter, and were answered by one Charles Xavier, a professor who allegedly had some experience in this field. He brought Emma to his home, where she was placed with a small number of other young people that had their own unique afflictions, principal among them a boy who couldn't take his damnable glasses off due to being capable of blowing the face off anyone he looked at without them, a spunky and irritable valley girl with the knack of walking into a room at the worst of times, a fuzzy Kraut who did his best to endear himself to everyone he was around, and... her. Joining the X-Men If Emma went in for that sort of nonsense, she'd almost label the Grey girl as her archnemesis. She couldn't even find her own skills, she had to hog the glory from Emma, too. It wasn't enough to be able to move things with her mind, she had to read minds, too? But... but that was Emma's shtick! Needless to say, she was not as enamored with her place on the 'X-Men' as everyone else seemed to be. It didn't help that she had a crush on Scott, who seemed to only have eyes for the poor, little, emotionally-fragile Jean -- Oh, nightmares about a flaming bloody bird, my furniture rearranged itself in my sleep, woe is me! -- ...oh, shut up, Grey! Over this past summer, Emma bought stock in a New York City-based enterprise and enjoys the fruits of that lucky draw. Her senior year of high school is just beginning now and Emma has settled in as a constant source of prime sass and condescention amongst the X-Men. 'Powers & Abilities' Emma Frost posses telepathic abilities that could one day rival those of Charles Xavier himself. She is much more skilled in her telepathic abilities than Jean Grey. At her current age and skill level she must continue learning from Charles Xavier in order to expand her powerful telepathy to even greater scales. Telepathy: Possessing tremendous telepathic abilites for a girl her age Emma Frost is able to manipulate the minds of some and higher order animals. Her telepathy grants her the ability to read the minds of others with ease and enables her to one day be able to use Cerebro. * Psionic Shielding: Emma is able to erect a mental shield around herself and others to protect her mind from other telepaths. This shield could easily be broken by a much more powerful telepath, however Frost has yet to meet any other than the Professor himself. *'Telepathic Manipulation:' Emma is able to affect minds through encephalograhy and empathy, becoming adept at implanting sensations and ideas into others at a decent level. She is able to manipulate minds in other ways, not only enacting immediate physical response, healing injuries, stimulation or retardation of growth/aging, and even the ability to undo create disabilities. Organic Diamond Form: Frost now possesses the ability to transform her body into a flexible organic diamond form. She must transform all parts of her body, rather than selectively transforming certain areas and can remain in this form for an undetermined amount of time. This transformation also alters Frost's personality, causing her to have difficulty with expressing extreme emotional states (some would say this isn't a by-product of her powers at all). *As a diamond, Frost's physical strength is increased to advanced levels, able to lift up to around 1 ton. In this state, Frost's muscle tissue becomes infinitely more efficient than the organic musculature of normal humans. Her muscles produce almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting her greater heightened stamina. *This diamond form also renders her highly resistant to most forms of physical injury. She is able to resist great impact forces, such as being repeatedly struck by force without being injured. Her body is also resistant to temperature extremes in this state, down to -100F and up to 3000F (diamonds require a temperature of around 2000F to form from compressed carbon). Frost is also self-contained while transformed, requiring no food, water or oxygen. Abilities Emma is quite the electronics and engineering aficionado. She has an extensive understanding of mechanical properties and functions, for her age, though it's a habit she keeps on the down-low. She's also quite the charismatic individual, with a knack for leadership. Weaknesses Only possessing her powers for three years thus far, Emma is no expert, such as Xavier, and is plagued with limitations, to her eternal frustration. She cannot focus on using her telepathy for incredible amounts of time, and cannot affect more than perhaps a half dozen minds at once, and even that takes it's toll, as her stamina and young body are still growing and adjusting to new limits she pushes with her powers. And when she is using her powers, she tends to focus more on using them, and her attention on the environment around her dwindles, leaving her vulnerable. Pushing her powers too far can result in migraines and occasionally nosebleeds. Being a telepath, Emma is attuned to nearby minds, and must consciously decide to shut them out, otherwise running the risk of being invaded by loud thoughts not of her own. Coming back to her inexperience, Emma can and does, from time to time, wander into people's thoughts on accident, and will read minds without realizing it. Her diamond state is entirely new and she has no experience with it's use. Emma is not trained in physical feats and will most likely be greatly miscalculating her own strength. Transforming into this state at all will probably be a point of frustration for her, as well, and will take time to master. Notes *Currently dating Cyclops *Has a strong dislike for Jean Grey, even to the point where it became physical.